


mating games 2014

by halesemissary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Fanart, Lacrosse, M/M, Somnophilia, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, sterek wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesemissary/pseuds/halesemissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries in the 2014 Mating Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And they lived happily ever after

week 1 - _And they lived happily ever after_ \- Sleeping Beauty


	2. The Non-Penetration Challenge

week 3 - _The Non-Penetration Challenge_   


	3. Canon AU/Divergence

week 5 - Canon AU/Divergence - Alpha!Stiles


	4. Fandom Tropes

week 6 - _Fandom Tropes_ \- Sterek wedding


End file.
